


track 01 - coming home

by beomsnyoung



Series: verse 2 [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Actor Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, jinyoung is whipped for jaebeom, jjp - freeform, mostly jinyoung's internal monologue, non idolverse, screenplay writer jaebeom, writer im jaebeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomsnyoung/pseuds/beomsnyoung
Summary: jinyoung coming home to jaebeom after three months.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: verse 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001709
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	track 01 - coming home

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote another jjp one-shot😶  
> disclaimer : english is not my first language, so there might be some mistakes.  
> again, it was a bit rushed but i hope you will like it.

Jinyoung made himself comfortable in his seat and tried to stay as calm as possible. Long flights were never his cup of tea, no matter how many times he took them. His manager was already passed out in the next seat, snoring away his exhaustions. After adjusting his neck pillow and blanket a bit, Jinyoung took out the book from the side bag where he kept all his essential stuffs that he could easily access. Plugging in his earphones, he settled down to read.

He was on the verge of finishing the book. He was usually a fast reader but he had been reading this particular book for the past month, slowly and soaking up every word, every phrase, trying to understand and interpret it from different points of views, underlining and jotting down his thoughts and feelings on the blank spaces of the pages with a black pen. Even though he had just bought the book about a month ago, the book definitely looked that it has been well-loved by the reader. Spine cracked, dog-eared and the cover of the book has already lost the gleam which new books usually carried. But jinyoung was fine with that. It showed how much he loved and appreciated the book. Even though he had been away from his home, he still made the time in his busy schedule to stroll into the nearest bookshop and buy the book. After all, he shared a special connection with the author of the book. Lim Jaebeom. His boyfriend of three years.

His boyfriend whom he had not seen since the past 3 months. And the anticipation of being able to see his beautiful face, kiss his soft lips and feel the natural warmth that only Jaebeom can emit, made Jinyoung giddy with happiness. It was not unusual for them to be away from each other for such lengths time. After all, they led very different lives. Jinyoung was an actor, so it was quite normal for him to be travelling wherever his line of work would take him next for shooting dramas or movies. Whereas jaebeom was a writer, usually holed up in his little study typing out words after words but he had his own book signing events which took him to various countries. Even though they have been dating for almost 3 years and working around each other through this routine, but that didn't mean that this choreographed routine got any easier. They tried to compensate their lost time by texting each other every waking moment, hour long phone calls and video calls but of course, it could not suffice. It was never enough.

However, Jinyoung would never trade places with anyone else. Yes, sometimes he wished he could just hide in the sea of unknown faces and not be a well-known actor, just so he could flaunt his beautiful relationship to the entire world and not hide away under the guise of "best friends" without this constant fear eating him up from inside . But he was content with his life. He was doing what he loved with the most important person in his life beside him.

After all, he had chosen this kind of life himself. Maybe falling for Jaebeom was never in his hands, but he made the choice to stay in love with Jaebeom. 

Jinyoung could still remember the day he first met Jaebeom . At that time he was nothing more than an unknown actor working here and there, taking up insignificant roles with little to no pay. And Jaebeom was this big shot author, a household name both in Korea as well as internationally, gaining award and accolades all over the world. Jinyoung, being an avid reader, would always visit the local bookstores to buy books with whatever money he had left after paying for his rent and buying groceries and necessities. It was one of the luxuries he would always let himself indulge in no matter how rough the times were for him. It was during one of his trips to the bookstore when he discovered Jaebeom. Or rather Jaebeom's book. He stayed up all night finishing the book. He couldn't stop himself from reading. It was like every word spoke to him. Every word, every sentence was written specifically for him. As if Jaebeom had taken a peak inside Jinyoung's mind and written a book tailor-made for him. And that's how he found himself sitting at Jaebeom's book-signing event a week later, his book clutched nervously against his chest. He was without a mask but it was not he needed one. He wasn't famous enough to be recognised in this swarm of people waiting to meet this famous author.

The book signing event had started and Jinyoung had not prepared himself for the beautiful sight in front of his eyes. Jaebeom was beautiful as his words. His long hair was tied up in a ponytail and a few loose strands of hair had escaped and Jinyoung's hand itched to tuck them behind his ear and admire his face. When Jinyoung's turn to get his book signed came, he was beyond nervous. But seeing Jaebeom's wide smile and his beautiful cat-like eyes disappearing into beautiful crescents, he felt all his nervousness fade away. His fingers wanted to trace the beautiful moles that marked Jaebeom's left eyelids but of course, he can't. Before Jinyoung could talk to Jaebeom, Jaebeom's manager was already asking him to hurry as there were a lot of fans waiting for their turn. Jaebeom quickly signed his book and looked up at Jinyoung, his eyes conveying a genuine sadness that their meeting was not long enough. 

Reaching home, Jinyoung dug into his bag to take out the book to see the signature. Jaebeom had qyickly scribbled a note along with a signature "We will meet someday soon."

It was during their second meeting that Jinyoung finally had the chance of talking to Jaebeom. It was almost a year after and now Jinyoung's status had changed from a nobody to one of Korea's top actors. He was attending the screening event of the movie that his friend Youngjae had acted in. The movie was beautiful that left Jinyoung feeling a bit emotional and Youngjae definitely gave one of his best performances ever. During the after party, Youngjae was going around and introducing him to a lot of people who came at the event. 

"...And the last person that I am going to introduce is the person who made this entire thing possible," Youngjae said, leading Jinyoung toward a man facing away from Jinyoung, talking with a couple of other people.

"Jaebeom-shi, I want you to meet my friend, Jinyoung". Jinyoung's face started to heat up at the sound of his name and before he could react in any way, he was met with a familiar pair of cat-like eyes and those beautiful moles. Jinyoung realised that Jaebeom still looked as beautiful as he did a year ago. Jaebeom gave him one of his beautiful smiles and Jinyoung could feel his breath being taken away. 

"He co-wrote the screenplay of the movie," Youngjae continued.

"Its nice to nice to meet you Jinyoung-shi," Jaebeom said, holding out his right hand so that Jinyoung can shake his hand.

"Yeah, likewise Jaebeom-shi," Jinyoung replied, breaking away from the trance that Jaebeom's eyes had held him into and shaking his soft, warm hand. 

"I think someone is looking for me. You both continue I will be back soon," Youngjae said, as he made way toward the source of the voice calling his name.

"You can call me Jinyoung," Jinyoung abruptly said, making Jaebeom look at him in confusion.

"Sorry?"

"I have been such a huge fan of you for a long time, so you can just call me Jinyoung."

"You have read my works?", Jaebeom enqired, suddenly feeling a bit overwhelmed at encountering a fan unexpectedly.

"Yeah, all of them. You are my favourite author. I really like the way you convey emotions through your words. I don't have enough words to describe how much I love your works," Jinyoung replied, surprising himself at his sudden boldness.

Jaebeom was rendered speechless by Jinyoung's sudden confession.

"I am sorry if I have overwhelmed you. I tend to get a bit carried away. Its just I have been to your book signing event a long time ago and I didn't a chance to show you my appreciation."

Jaebeom smiled a little, his eyes disappearing into the lovely crescents that still haunted Jinyoung's dreams. " It always feel nice to be a bit appreciated. Thank you Jinyoung-shi..um..I meant Jinyoung. You can also call me hyung. I think I am older than you."

"Yes Jaebeom hyung," Jinyoung replied, feeling a blush creep up his neck and spreading warmth throughout his body. " Can I get you a drink? I really want to talk to you about your works?"

"I'll be more than happy to," Jaebeom replied, his smile growing more big and more beautiful and Jinyoung was enchanted.

Soon their discussion of books over their drinks turned into music, which turned into Jinyoung tallking about his family back home and Jaebeom talking about his life at his small apartment with his three pretty cats. And before they knew they were sitting close to each other with no space in between, their thighs pressed against each other. The atmosphere felt heavy, dizzy with something that Jinyoung knew was not just alcohol.

"Do you want to get out of here? I have my car parked a bit far away from here," Jaebeom said, staring straight into Jinyoung's eyes purposefully, his eyes dark.

"Yeah sure." Jinyoung replied, entranced by Jaebeom's beautiful eyes and cat-like smile. Jaebeom tugged his right hand and together they fled the party. At this time, Jinyoung knew nobody would raise an eyebrow at them because the party was at full swing and everyone was too intoxicated to remember a thing. 

And before Jinyoung could register what was happening, they were inside Jaebeom's car, lips pressed into a bruising kiss and hands all over each other.

And this meeting will always be etched into Jinyoung's memory because after this encounter, Jaebeom asked him out on a proper date and that moment has lead to his now, three years of blissful life with the love of his life and many more to come. 

They didn't always have the most conventional relationship. To the outsiders, the pair looked like a couple of best friends and not a couple who slept and woke up together. But Jinyoung would risk it and do it all over again. 

Because Jaebeom was his home. And he was happy that he was coming home after three months.


End file.
